ml_discord_fwrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Sione Letoa/Black Mamba
Appearance=Sione is an average height, but is also a beefy boy. He has a surprising muscle mass to anyone who doesn't know him, and he never holds himself with very good posture. He is of Samoan descent and has short black hair which is usually a tousled mess. He likes to wear various shades of green button-downs, and usually tan cargo pants. |-|Personality=Sione is kind of a jerk. He makes hurtful remarks and pushes away people who try to befriend him - often in a harsh way. His mind is a storm of disconnected thoughts, not allowing him to think through his words before they come out of his mouth. He releases these thoughts through art, oftentimes painting. He is prone to making self-deprecating comments that are a bit too real for his own good. Sione is extremely reckless, rushing into things. He believes that everything is in the moment, and strives to live fully before anything can take him down. Sione, no matter how much you hate him, will always come through with his promises and will never give up once he sets his mind on something. He internally wishes for friendship, but doesn't know how to be a likable person. |-|Relationships= Talia Letoa Talia is the only person Sione cares about. He hates being away from her, hates how him living so far away causes her sadness and stress. Sione misses Talia exactly as much as Talia misses him, if not even moreso. Parents Sione hates his parents, cut and dry. They didn't support him when he came out, they literally kicked him out of the house with nothing, and then tried to make it out like nothing happened. He can't stand them. |-|Trivia= *Sione is a Scorpio-Sagittarius cusper, also known as the Cusp of Revolution *Sione was badly injured in one of the first hero-akuma battles, by whom is unknown *Sione wrote a comedy play about life as a superhero but it never came to fruitation Hero Appearance=Black Mamba has a black skin-tight suit that has a pattern that resembles scales. The suit has white stripes on the sides. Black Mamba's mask has sharp edges, and looks like basically two black triangles covering each eye. At both ends of the mask are two white "fangs." He has the same build and posture as Sione. He has brass knuckles as a weapon with points - not quite blades or spikes - on each knuckle. Each point is painted black, but the rest of the weapon is metallic grey. |-|Hero Personality=Black Mamba doesn't have a personality that seems like it would belong to a hero. He's hostile and volatile, as well as unsure of his powers. He has commented that he feels a strong urge to hurt and destroy people, as if it was muscle memory, but he doesn't really want to hurt them. He also has an aversion to working in groups due to this. Black Mamba is overall confused about who he is and who he should be, and it shows more in this form than as Sione. |-|Abilities=Black Mamba has a few different abilities. He is generally more flexible, more agile and can squeeze into smaller spaces easier. He also has a vague sense of where danger is. His hero ability is called Snake Fang which empowers his brass knuckles and generally makes him stronger. |-|Trivia= *The black mamba miraculous once belonged to Asa or the Colony, who was the "Thanos" of the "Infinity War" **Due to the history of the miraculous it seems to have been corrupted, making the holder want to destroy people and things *Black Mamba named himself during roleplay; he thinks the name is simple, but stupid *Black Mamba's identity is unknown, save for Talia Letoa Category:Civilian Category:Male